Invisible
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: Canada has had enough of being ignored by the other nations. He's tired of being invisible. He figures the best way to feel better about himself is to take time off. So he throws a dart at a map and packs his bags. If they truly cared he was gone they would go through all costs to see him again. Right? So, are the other nations ready for this challenge? Small CanadaxUkraine moments
1. Prolugue

"Guys... Guys... Can you all calm down?" Canada whispered. As usual, nobody heard him and nobody cared. The World Meetings had always gone like this, France and England fighting while America cheered on, Italy said his usual 've~' while he talked about pasta! Greece slept through the entire thing, China offered Chinese tasty treats, Romano called everyone bastards and the Baltics trembled. Canada sighed and decided to let the events go on. It's not like he could do anything. Everyone thought he was invisible.

With a heavy sigh Canada got up and left. It's not like anyone would notice he was gone. He never was acknowledged. Even the people he considered family had no idea he was even there. All because of one thing.

Invisibility.

To everybody he was invisible, nonexistent, and nothing they had to worry about. Maybe he should take some time off. 'I'll see if they really care...' He thought. If they noticed he was gone then they must care. At least a little. But will they really?

It was a lot to hope for. But he wasn't getting anything done and the provinces were perfectly capable of taking care of any work he had while he was gone. Yes, the plan was perfect. He would find a place and spend his time off there.

When he walked in the door, he went straight to the phone and dialled a number. "Hey, boss, do you think I could have a little time off?"

"Canada, you have so much work..." The voice said from the other end.

"The provinces and territories are perfectly capable!" He protested.

The voice on the other end sighed. "Fine. You have a year. Find somewhere that you can do something productive. I don't need you being in Hawaii or something for an entire year."

'Being near America is the last place I'd want to be...' Canada mentally sighed. "Yes, sir." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Ok! Kuma, where are going for a year?" Canada said with excitement. "I guess I could find a job at a museum or something!"

"You never did get an education. Why don't you find a school?" Kuma said.

"Kumacheerio, you're a genius! We'll go to school for a year!"

So, he through a dart at a map and it landed right on an Asian nation called,

Japan.

That's where this crazy and twisted year all started.

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. But oh well... HERE IS MY NEW STORY! YAY!


	2. The Beginning

Canada was using his laptop to search up different schools in Japan and find which one he wanted to go to. He came across a big, flamboyant school called Ouran Academy. "Well, I guess they'd never find me somewhere this... Uh... High class?"

Kumajiro started trying to get Canada's attention by tapping his leg with his paws. When Canada turned his attention away from his thoughts and the screen Kumajiro simply said, "I'm hungry."

"Of course, Kumadorito." ((A/N: XD I COULDN'T HELP IT)) Canada started heading over to the kitchen to find something to feed the bear. When he came out of the kitchen with some food for Kumajiro, there was the doorbell rung.

"Just a minute!" Canada called to the person at the door. He threw his bags into a cupboard, shut his laptop and gave Kuma his food. When he opened the door, America was standing there.

"Dude! Why weren't you at the meeting the other day?!" America questioned.

"You could have phoned... I was there."

"Yeah, I could have but I didn't! Dude, I didn't see you!"

"I was there though... I just left a little early."

"That explains it then!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After America left Canada pulled his bags out of the cupboard and finished anything he had to do before he finished his plans to leave for Japan in a week.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Canada arrived in Japan when he was supposed to and was unpacking his things by 9:00 p.m.. After about 2 hours of unpacking he figured it was time to go to bed. He would be starting his day at Ouran tomorrow. Hopefully the students at the school weren't like the other nations. He would just have to wait. His time as Matthew Williams and not Canada was just beginning.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A/N: Sorry this is so short! If you guys review the chapters might come quicker and might be longer!


End file.
